The Wild Card
by JohanaGuntair
Summary: AU Cardsverse- Alfred es un ciudadano normal de Corazones, pero hay algo extraño en él. Algo inusual ¿Podría ser que él no pertenece al Reino de Corazones? Pero eso es imposible ... ¿verda?
1. chapter 1

Hola, criaturillas de Hetalia! Bueno, primero que nada la historia es una traducción que fue autorizada y sí quieren leerla completa les dejaré el link y denle mucho amor al autor

https/m./u/3430671/

Declairmer: Los persones no son míos y tampoco la historia, son de Hidekaz y de December Camie

Alfred Jones era un niño extraño.

Todos en el Reino de Corazones lo sabían, incluido el Royal Deck. Sin embargo, nadie fue capaz de identificar exactamente el por qué esto de esto; en todos los casos, Alfred parecía un ciudadano de corazones normal y leal. Trabajaba horas normales, comía lo que se esperaba de él, seguía el toque de queda, hacía la cantidad de tiempo adecuada en las fuerzas armadas que era obligatoria por año y generalmente hacía lo que se le pedía. Sin embargo, todavía había algo inusual, algo no está bien con él; era casi como si no perteneciera ahí, en Corazones.

Pero, eso fue imposible. Sólo vivías en Corazones si pertenecías a Corazones; esto fue así en todos los Cuatro Reinos. Si fueras un spade, viviste en Picas, un trebol residíria en Teboles, y un diamante estaría en Diamantes. Si no perteneces a ese Reino, probablemente estabas visitando, o haciendo algún tipo de encargo. Nadie se quedaba si no pertenecían allí, y era fácil decir dónde pertenecías ya que todos tenían un tatuaje. Por supuesto, su tatuaje podría cambiar, pero sería una ocurrencia muy rara que automáticamente resultó en el destierro. El tatuaje de Alfred no había cambiado porque había números en el Royal Deck para eso. Controlaban quién pertenecía y quién no.

Por lo tanto, no importaba que nadie pudiera ver el tatuaje de Alfred, especialmente porque los tatuajes estaban a menudo en lugares que eran difíciles de detectar o ver debido a la ropa pesada que llevaban los corazones. Si Alfred todavía estaba en Corazones, su tatuaje era un Corazón, y no pertenecía a ningún otro lado, independientemente de cómo actuara o tiviera otro tipo de "traje".

Caso cerrado.


	2. Establo de Corazones

_¡Hola! Esta es el siguiente capítulo de la historia, me tardé en actualizar Xd pero trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, y a La Tía Paula, gracias por el comentario y ya verás que sucede después, espero que te guste_

 _Ahora unas notas del autor:_

-Información que siento que es necesaria que entiendan en la historia está en la parte inferior marcada por un "*". Cualquier otra pregunta simplemente revisen o envíeme un mensaje, le prometo que responderé.-¡Gracias por todos los comentarios y favs hasta el momento! ¡Espero no decepcionar a ninguno de ustedes!

-No soy dueño de Hetalia

-o0o-

En el establo del Castillo de Corazones

—Alfred— una voz gritó, sonando alarmante. En una esquina lejana, un adolescente con un cabello rubio y claros ojos azules levantaron la mirada desde su posición en el piso cubierto de heno

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Roger?— Él preguntó, cepilla a un hermoso caballo café que yacía en frente.

—La... Uh, Reina está aquí— Roger dijo nervioso. Alfred paró su movimiento y enfrentó al pequeño aprendiz, con un ceño inusual en su rostro

—¿Kiku está aquí?— Roger hizo una mueca ante la familiaridad con la que el otro usaba el nombre de la Reina

—Sí, señor, está aquí. Su Majestad dijo que desea verlo—

—¿No tiene con quien reunirse o hacer algo hoy? ¿Qué hace aquí?—

—No lo...— El chico más pequeño negó con la cabeza. Alfred suspiró.

—Bien, bien podría traerlo allí ya que él ya está aquí—

Roger asintió y desapareció por la gruesa puerta de madera, dejando a Alfred solo con sus pensamientos. Cansado, se inclinó sobre sus talones y pasó una mano por su desordenado flequillo, causando que el caballo que estaba limpiando relinchara en señal de queja por haber sido abandonado. Alfred se rió y se acercó para acariciarlo, justo cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Roger volvió a entrar, parecía tan nervioso que casi parecía estar enfermo, y detrás de él apareció un pequeño hombre japonés que llevaba una túnica marrón claro y fluida. En su mano derecha sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores de color rojo oscuro, el Instrumento Eterno* de la Reina de Corazones. Cuando los dos se acercaron, Alfred lentamente se puso de pie y se sacudió los pantalones para librarse de la suciedad y el heno. Luego se acercó y sonrió a la reina, que lo miraba expectante. Roger, por otro lado, casi parecía estar listo para desmayarse por estar en presencia de un Royal.

—Encantado de verlo de nuevo, su Majestad—, Alfred dijo cortésmente, bajando la cabeza —¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Alfred, un placer como siempre—, La Reina le ofreció una leve sonrisa. —deseo hablar contigo sobre algo...— sus ojos marrones oscuros miraron a Roger, que estaba congelado, y luego de vuelta a Alfred. —sólo si puedo ser grosero—

—Oh, uh, sí, claro. Roger—, El chico se sorprendió al oír su nombre. —¿Te importa si hablo solo con la Reina por un momento? Estoy seguro de que no tomará mucho tiempo—

—Cla-Claro— Roger se sorprendió, poniéndose rojo. —Su Majestad— se inclinó rápidamente hacia la Reina y se escabulló, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarlo.

—Creo que lo asustaste un poco, Kiku— dijo Alfred, riéndose.

—Hai, parecía muy nervioso—, Kiku frunció el ceño ante la puerta cerrada. —¿Hice algo para ofenderlo?

—No hiciste nada—, Alfred le sonrió a su amigo. —El niño simplemente no está acostumbrado a estar cerca de tan noble Realeza como tú— Kiku hizo una mueca.

—Desearía que dejaras de llamarme Realeza—, caminó hacia la ventana que veía al exterior y miró el atardecer. —Nos conocemos desde mucho antes de convertirme en reina— Lentamente se sentó en un banco que descansaba contra la pared del establo.

—Técnicamente, ya eras candidato para Reina cuando te conocí—. Alfred se unió a Kiku y vio los colores rojo oscuro puestos en el cielo. Las puestas de sol en el Reino de Corazones siempre eran rojas, nunca naranjas ni doradas como probablemente en el Reino de los Diamantes. A veces Alfred se preguntaba cómo sería viajar a los diferentes reinos, cada uno diferente de Corazones, pero sabía que sería un viaje perdido. Nunca podría encontrar un hogar en otro Reino como lo hizo aquí con Kiku y sus amigos. —Además, es por eso que te llamo por tu nombre y no por tu estatus o título—

—Eso es verdad—, Kiku tocó las flores con su mano, pasando el pulgar sobre un pétalo oscuro. —Y también es por eso que disfruto mucho de tu compañía. No me tratas como si fuera especial, me tratas como siempre—

—Bueno, siempre has sido Kiku Honda para mí—, admitió Alfred. —Incluso después de que te convirtieras en parte del Royal Deck, nunca fuiste 'La Reina' o 'Japón'. Todavía eras mi mejor amigo, independientemente de lo que ahora representas—

—Gracias, Alfred— Kiku se acercó y apretó la mano de Alfred una vez antes de soltarla. Alfred sonrió en respuesta.

—No hay problema. De todos modos, ¿por qué estás aquí? Pensé que dijiste que tenías una gran reunión a la que tenías que asistir hoy—

—Ah, bueno, sí, la reunión fue hoy— Kiku evitó a propósito la mirada de Alfred.

—¿Y...? ¿Fuiste?—

—Sí, lo hice. —

—¿Lo hiciste? ¿No duran esas cosas todo el día?—

—Normalmente lo hacen. Pero hoy terminamos temprano— Alfred levantó una ceja.

—Nunca terminan las reuniones temprano, tú mismo me dijiste eso— Kiku permaneció en silencio. —No me digas que te escapaste o algo antes de que terminara— Más silencio. —¡Oh, Dios, lo hiciste! ¡Te escapaste! ¡No puedo creer esto!— Kiku se levantó bruscamente, ofendido por haber sido acusado de tal cosa.

—¡No lo hice! Fue idea de Feliciano-chan, ¡Ludwig-san y yo solo seguimos su ejemplo!— Alfred se rió.

—Así que Feliciano, el tipo que nunca puede tener una idea brillante para salvar su vida, fue capaz de convencerlo a ti y a Ludwig, las dos personas más refinadas y realistas que he conocido, de abandonar una reunión importante justo en medio… Oh, hombre, Kiku, ¡esto es increíble! ¡Nunca lo hubiera creído!

—No pasaba nada, solo estábamos discutiendo sobre las fronteras y las nuevas estrategias de batalla—, Kiku se mordió el labio nerviosamente. —No crees que a los oficiales les importe, ¿verdad?

—Nah, probablemente estaban tan aburridos como tú—. Alfred le sonrió. —Siéntete, ya lo hiciste, así que no tiene sentido regresar—. Palmeó el banco vacío a su lado y Kiku se sentó nuevamente.

—¿Es eso de lo que querías hablarme?— Preguntó Alfred, mirando los oscuros contornos de una bandada de pájaros contra el cielo. —Porque, sin ofender, pero podrías haberme dicho eso delante de Roger—

—Me gusta hablar contigo solo cuando no hay oídos para escuchar nuestra conversación y no hay ojos para ver nuestras reacciones. Y, no, quería preguntarte sobre otra cosa—

—Está bien, dispara—. Alfred cerró los ojos y se relajó contra la pared.

—Quería saber si te gustaría ir a Alhliða Gathering* conmigo este año—. Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron de golpe y miró a su amigo, sorprendido. —Sé que te gusta conocer gente nueva, y creo que esta sería una gran experiencia para ti. De hecho, me cuesta creer que nunca hayas ido antes—

—Pero, no me permiten ir a ningún otro lado además de Corazones, ¿recuerdas? La última vez que fui a otro Reino, terminé golpeando a ese tipo Braginski en la cara... y luego el último Rey de Corazones y el Rey de Tréboles me prohibió viajar de nuevo —

—Sí, pero Braginski-san ahora es Rusia-san, y el nuevo Rey de los Tréboles. Fue candidato la última vez que lo viste, pero fue elegido por el Eterno Instrumento de su Reino, y fue coronado gobernante, la amenaza ya no existe, a menos que Rusia-san decida renovarla, cosa que él no hizo. Además, el Encuentro siempre está en la Tierra de Nadie, nadie puede desterrarlo de ir allí —. Alfred se enderezó y sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción.

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que puedo irme sin ser castigado?—

—Hai, creo que sí. Dudo que Ludwig-san te niegue el viaje con nosotros, él es tu amigo también, después de todo—. Alfred rió con alegría, y rodeó con sus brazos a Kiku en un abrazo aplastante.

—¡Gracias, Gracias!— gritó, apretando con fuerza al chico más pequeño.

—¡Alfred!— Kiku jadeó.—¡No puedo respirar!— Alfred inmediatamente lo liberó.

—¡Oh, Dios, lo siento tanto! ¿Estás bien?— preguntó, en pánico cuando Kiku aspiró tanto aire como pudo a sus pulmones.

—Estoy bien—, dijo finalmente. —Pero debes aprender a controlar tu fuerza, Alfred. ¿No es eso para lo que es el entrenamiento militar?— Alfred sonrió tímidamente.

—Sí, supongo. Pero nunca he sido bueno siguiendo las reglas—

—Eso es verdad— Kiku suspiró y negó con la cabeza. —¿Eso significa que podré asistir al Encuentro contigo?—

—Sí, por supuesto. Mientras Ludwig diga que está bien, me alegraré de que vayas—

—¿Se lo preguntarás? Si yo le pregunto, probablemente me dé esa mirada calculadora que siempre hace siento que he hecho algo mal ——Normalmente has hecho algo mal—, Kiku le recordó pacientemente. —pero, sí, le preguntaré. Sin embargo, él no dirá nada, le caes bien, al igual que Feliciano-chan y a mi—

—Gracias, Kiku. Eso significa mucho para mí—. Abrazó a Kiku otra vez, pero esta vez más suavemente. —No tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento. ¡Este Encuentro va a ser increíble!—

-o0o-

"Cada jugador debe aceptar las cartas que la vida le ofrece: pero una vez que están en la mano, él o ella sólo debe decidir cómo jugar las cartas para ganar el juego".

–Voltaire-o0o-

Traducciones según Google:

(Islandés) Alhliða- universal

(Japonés) Hai- así es como suena la palabra "sí" en japonés cuando se habla en voz alta.

Información de antecedentes (Perdón por las largas explicaciones)* Los Instrumentos Eternos (también conocidos como EI o Imps) son objetos mágicos que son específicos del Rey, la Reina y el Rey de cada Reino, y tienen propiedades misteriosas especiales que sólo su propietario también tiene acceso. Además, son los Implementos Eternos los que eligen los siguientes gobernantes de los Reinos fuera de los candidatos, y no los Reyes, los Reyes o los Reyes anteriores. Los jokers no tienen implementos eternos.

Ejemplos de Implementos Eternos: las flores de Kiku, el reloj de Arthur, la espada de Elizaveta, etc.* El Alhliða Gathering es un feriado en el que cualquiera puede viajar a una ciudad en medio de la Tierra de Nadie. Todo el mundo viste de blanco, por lo que es imposible saber quién es de qué Reino, y básicamente solo celebran estar vivos. Es un día para olvidarse de las diferencias y aceptarse mutuamente por lo que son y no por el tatuaje que llevan.

La Tierra de Nadie es una franja de territorio muy larga que se extiende por todo el mundo del traje y divide los 4 reinos. Como resultado, ninguna de las fronteras de los 4 Reinos se tocan, y cualquiera puede viajar por el territorio porque no pertenece a ningún Traje específico. Sin embargo, a menudo se lo llama el "Territorio de Joker" porque es donde se ven los dos más.


End file.
